Reunion
by Beautiful Archer 55
Summary: A Maiko fic. Worring about seeing Zuko again, Mai sneaks out to find him. Thinking that this will make everything better, but does it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.

**Chapter 1**

Mai sighed, looking around the room she was in. Hearing the steady breathing of Ty Lee in the bed on the other side of the room. Of course she had to share a room with Ty Lee.

Azula had no problems with anyone having their own rooms, but the inn had only two rooms empty. And like Azula said it wouldn't be dignified for a princess to share a room wit anyone else.

So Mai got stuck sharing with Ty Lee and wondering what she should do. She knew that they were tracking the Avatar and Azula's uncle, General Iroh. As well as Azula's brother the banished prince.

Zuko, he was the reason she couldn't fall asleep. She had yet to see him again. She was the huntress and he was the prey. It was simple concept. Normally.

The problem was Mai had no idea what she would do when she saw Zuko again. Mai knew she could fight well, that was part of the reason Azula chooses to help. That and she is one of Azula's few friends.

What Mai didn't know was when she saw Zuko would she be able to fight him? Would she freeze up? She didn't want to let her friend, the future ruler of the Fire nation down.

Mai rolled over, starring blankly at the wall. How would Azula or Ty Lee be able to know that she still had feelings for the banished prince?

She wasn't a child anymore. She n longer blushed when someone mentioned his name. She could easily mask her feelings when she needed to.

But it was still dark and Ty Lee was still asleep. Mai smiled to herself, a faint blush painting her porcelain cheeks. She pulled the blanket up around her chin. Thinking of Zuko always made her smile, it was one of the few things that did.

While Mai was allowing herself to be vulnerable. The sun began to rise. Illuminating the run Ty Lee rolled over and opened one of her eyes. Looking at Mai's face, Ty Lee quietly climbed out of bed. She crept across the floor. Mai totally oblivious to her friend never noticed her approaching. Ty Lee lent over her friend.

"What cha' smiling at Mai?" Ty Lee asked positively bubbling with energy. Mai jumped starring at her friend in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked trying to compose herself.

"Weeell" Ty Lee loved doing this to Mai, especially since it took a lot to make Mai flustered. "You were smiling and blushing a bit. So I was wondering what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking about nothing important." Mai told Ty Lee cooly. "If it was anything important, I would probably have told you."

Looking at Mai closely, Ty Lee asked the one question Mai really didn't want to hear. "Are you in looove?"

Mai just looked at her like she was crazy. Keeping her voice controlled and perfectly even, Mai answered simply. "No."

"Ok. I believe you." She smiled. "You can have the room to get ready first. I'll go see if Azula is awake. I'm sure she is she's always up and ready with the sun. It must have something to do with her bending." Ty Lee shrugged and left the room.

Mai watched the door close before she climbed out of bed. Taking her normal outfit she pulled it on and started on her hair.

Thinking of her friends and of Zuko as she separated her hair, Mai knew she needed a plan. She didn't want to fight Zuko, but her loyalties were to her friends.

If she didn't want to choke and let her friends down when she and Zuko came face to face. She knew what she needed to do.

Mai looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Come in" she stated as she finished with her hair. Ty Lee opened the door and bounced in.

"My turn" Ty Lee giggled as she shoved Mai out of the room. "Oh and Azula is outside waiting for us."

Mai just nodded her head and kept walking. Going outside she looked at Azula. "They can't be more then half a day away. We will catch those traitors. And what is taking Ty Lee so long?" Azula growled.

Half a day away at most. Mai smiled inwardly. Half a day was perfect. They wouldn't catch them today. At least, they wouldn't if Zuko and Iroh left at about the same time.

Tonight when they stopped, she would sneak out. She would find their camp. All Mai needed to do was see his face and everything would be fine.

Mai knew if she was caught sneaking out, Azula would not hesitate to kill her. Especially if it was to see Zuko. But if this was the only way she could help her friends when the time came, then she would do it. She had to.

Authors Note: This is the first chapter of my first Maiko story. I hope anyone who reads it will enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

For anyone who cares to know it will take me around a week to update. Could be sooner, could be later. I have already started on the second chapter.

Please leave a review. And don't bother flaming me, I won't even read them. Goodbye until the next update. Peace out people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"..."- speaking

'...'- thinking

**Chapter 2**

It was late and as Mai predicted they had yet to catch Iroh or Zuko. Everything was going exactly how Mai wanted it to go.

The inn they stopped at had enough rooms that no one had to share. Mai almost smiled. Lying on the bed and starring at the ceiling she decided to wait one more hour before he left. It would be safer that way.

Standing up she walked towards a small bag. Opening the bag Mai pulled out her best knives and her best knives. She was a young girl wandering around by herself. She had to be careful.

Mai strapped her dart launchers to each wrist and one to each ankle. Strapping her longer knives to each leg and her shorter ones to her arms, she stood looking towards her window. About an hour had past.

Changing her outfit, she turned towards the door and left her room. Dressed in solid black to blend into the shadows, Mai stopped only twice on her way out of the inn, to listen at Ty Lee and Azula's door. Hearing only quite snoring Mai left quickly.

Sticking to the shadows, Mai ran down the streets. She paused briefly, realizing that she had no idea where to start looking.

She didn't even know if he was in town or if he was camping in the forest outside of the town. He could be miles away. Where would she start? Leaning against the wall she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Hello buttercup. What's a beautiful flower like you doing out all alone? It might not be safe." A deep male voice growled at her.

This wouldn't be too hard. Mai smirked, reaching up her sleeve to grab a knife. She almost had it when the man grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall.

Mai looked at him. Just a typical Earth Kingdom peasant. The second he tried anything she would have him. He would have to take his hand off her wrist, all she had to do was wait until he made the first move.

He smiled at her it wasn't a very pleasant smile, but Mai wasn't scared. He removed his hand from her wrist. 'Too easy' Mai thought as she grabbed her knife and pushed him backwards.

"Leave here now and I might let you live." Mai said keeping her voice even. 'Yes, definitely too easy.'

"I like you." The man rumbled getting up off the ground. "You're feisty. This should be fun."

Mai sighed, the man must be drunk. That or he was the world's biggest idiot. He could always be an unpleasant mix of both.

She could always run. It wouldn't be hard to out run him. But she would rather make him pay for underestimating her.

Raising her arm, she fired a dart. Then another and another. It should have ended there, like it had so many times in the past. But it didn't. It seems she underestimated him too. He was an earthbender.

Using his bending he raised a wall to block her attacks. Feeling something at her ankles, Mai looked down. The earth was quickly snaking up her legs. She could no longer move her legs. This was almost a problem.

Mai moved her arm to fire a dart, when suddenly she couldn't move her arms either. Now this could be slightly problematic. She looked up to see the man coming towards him again. Didn't this waste of flesh ever give up?

She stared into his eyes. Daring him to try anything. Mai knew if he did, she would kill him. Once she got loose, one way or another the man would die by her hand. He reached out to touch her cheek. When someone threw him backwards.

"Leave the girl alone." A voice said threateningly. Mai turned looked at the person next to her in total surprise. The person appeared to be male and only several inches taller then Mai herself. And if the voice was any indication, he was most likely in his mid teens, around Mai's age.

Her saver is wearing a strange blue mask and is approaching the Earth Kingdom man. Taking out two broad swords he points them at the man. "Leave now and you will live." He threatens the man. The man doesn't heed his threats.

The Earth Kingdom man stands and laughs. "You can't beat me." He sneers. "I ain't leaving until I get my prize." He smiles at Mai and turns towards her masked saver.

The masked teen runs at the man. Twirling the blades in a figure eight pattern, he attacks. Using his earth bending the man blocks his attacks.

Sending huge blocks of earth at the teen, he dodges the blocks and keeps going. All the masked teen needed to do was get close enough and he could win.

The man kept firing at the teen, finally hitting him, the teen went flying backwards and hit the wall. The man laughing and pointing at the teen, lost his concentration. Not paying attention to the teen, he manages to lunge at man and land a hit.

Swiping the man arms just enough to draw blood, he back up about a foot and tackles the man to the ground. Standing up the teen returns his blades to their sheaths. The Earth Kingdom man takes enough time to look to Mai and to the teen before running in the opposite direction.

As the man ran the earth holding Mai fell to the ground. Watching the man runs, Mai raises her arm to fire at him one last time.

Before getting the chance to fire the teen next to her pulls her arm down. "Don't bother. He's not worth it." The teen tells her calmly.

Turning to glare at the boy who saved her, and fighting the urge to punch him as he turned to leave. "Who are you?" Mai asked grabbing his arm, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"That is none of your concern, you were just lucky that I was here to help you." He stated taking her hand from his arm.

Without warning the boy turned and ran. Running after him without a second thought Mai followed. He was only a bit faster than Mai. But that small bit was just enough.

Chasing him down a few alleys of the small town and into the forest nearby, Mai paused. She wouldn't be able to catch and she knew this. Instead she followed him with her eyes until she could no longer see him.

Mai was a huntress though, and he was just new prey. Running to the spot where she lost him, she began to track. This would definitely be fun, new prey always was.

Following his footsteps, Mai stopped. She had reached a small camp. Moving closer, she listened.

"So nephew, how was your walk?"

"It was fine." That was the boy's voice. She had found his camp. Mai silently moved closer.

"Anything exciting happen?"

"No."

"So why did you take these?" Mai didn't know what the other voice was talking about, but she guessed it was his swords and his mask.

"It was a precaution, we can't be too careful." That voice, it was so familiar. If she closed her eyes, she could almost picture the boy's face.

Mai moved closer, hoping to see the two that were talking. Intent on listening to the conversation Mai never noticed the branch lying and the ground in front of her.

A deafening crack rang out. Mai jumped backwards in fright. Leaning against the tree behind her. Now close enough to see the back of the boy's head, she gasped as he jumped around to face her.

"Who's there?" He cried out. Mai was speechless as she looked at the face of the person who saved her. The teen was searching the forest with his eyes, while Mai was frozen, unable to move. He spotted her and as he looked into Mai's eyes, she could only whisper one word in surprise.

"Zuko?"

Authors Note: Well that's the end of chapter 2. I hope everyone liked it. The whole thing with Mai, the Earth Kingdom guy and Zuko saving her was probably a highly over used plot. But it was the best way I could think of Mai and Zuko meeting again. And yes I cannot write fight scenes. Oh well. Also this will probably be the fastest I ever update.

I would also like to thank the people who reviewed: Jesus.Lives, GoddessOfCsilla, felicia19, ForeverBrokenForever. They really meant a lot.

Please R&R ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 3**

"Zuko?"

That was all Mai could force herself to say. What else was there to say? The very person that she was tracking with Azula, the person that she snuck out to see, was the very person who had just helped her.

All Mai could do, was stare into his eyes just as intensely as he stared into hers. She watched as his eyes went from accusing and angry, to something that Mai couldn't quite name. Her heart fluttered as Zuko mouth turned up into a very tiny smile. A faint blush painted her cheeks.

He seemed to recognize her now. Mai couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing. If he didn't know why she was here, she could easily leave and not have to fight him right now. But if he did know what she was doing in this area than a fight was inevitable. Most likely he didn't know why she was here, but there was almost no chance of leaving without talking first.

"Nephew is someone there?"

Mai studied Zuko closely. He seemed to be debating with himself. Most likely searching for the most appropriate answer. Part of Mai was hoping that he would lie and say no one was there, the other part desperately wished to speak with him again.

Before Zuko even got a chance to answer his uncle's question, Iroh walked over to stand next to Zuko. After studying Mai for several seconds Iroh smiled broadly.

"Well if it isn't little Mai, but I guess you're not so little anymore. Come join us by the nice, warm fire. We can talk and maybe have some tea too." Strolling over to Mai he took her arm and led her into their small camp. It was amazing that he remembered Mai, they had only met a couple of times before.

"But uncle I'm sure she has to get back. It's late. We shouldn't keep her." A faint smile graced Mai's lips as she watched Zuko search for an excuse. Most people would have been offended by this, but not Mai. He used to do this all the time when they were children and Azula wanted her or Ty Lee to stay longer.

"That's ok Zuko. I have enough time to stay and talk for a bit." Mai stated as she sat down. "And anyway it has been three years since we last saw each other. Haven't you missed me at all?"

"Well . . . I . . . You see . . . "Yes Zuko was truly flustered. Looking at Iroh chuckling to himself, Mai couldn't but help giggling quietly to herself. She really had changed a lot in the past three years. She would never have asked Zuko if he had missed her three years ago.

Iroh looked at her. "I'm sure he missed you very much Mai after all who wouldn't miss a girl as pretty as you." Mai just peered at the ground in silence.

Looking at Zuko as he took a seat fairly close to hers, Mai couldn't help but notice how much Zuko had changed. His hair was now short and spiky. He also had a scar that covered a large portion of his face.

This was the first time Mai had seen him since he got that scar, he left before she even got a chance to say goodbye. That scar had him look so different, yet he still looked so the same. Many would have thought that his scar made him look worse, but Mai he was as handsome as ever.

His outside may have changed, but his personality hadn't. He could still easily be made flustered depending on the question that he was asked. Mai closed her eyes thinking back to only about an hour ago. He was unlike so many others in the Fire Nation.

It seemed that Zuko still could not bring himself to kill being or at the very least another human. Mai could still remember a time when he would cringe when Azula caught butterflies purely to kill them. No matter how no matter how mean and tough he looked on the outside, on the inside he was still as gentle as he was when they were children.

Suddenly Iroh cleared his troat, loudly. Mai jumped, startled she turned towards Iroh who just laughed and pointed at Zuko. Looking at Zuko she could understand why Iroh was laughing, she felt like laughing herself. Zuko looked just as startled as she was a minute ago. Obviously she wasn't the only one who had gotten lost in their thoughts.

Standing Iroh clapped his hands. "Well Mai, we've kept you here for an hour. You should probably head back." An hour! Mai hadn't expected that much time to pass already. She really should go.

"Well I thank you for your hospitality and you're right I really should be going." Turning around to leave she was stopped.

"I am sure that Zuko would love to escort you back. Wouldn't you nephew?"

"Of course uncle." Both Zuko and Mai knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"That's ok. I will be fine."

"No! I mean I don't mind. Really, it's no problem." A faint blush spread across Mai's cheeks at these words.

"Splendid! Now you two get going. And Zuko if I'm not awake when you get back, I'll be asleep."

Mai and Zuko left without another word. Mai's cheeks still a faint pink. Maybe she couldn't hide her emotions as well as she thought. Walking through the woods it was dark enough that Zuko couldn't see the pink covering her cheeks or at least she hoped he couldn't.

Deciding to break the silence, Mai did something very un Mai like. Peering up at Zuko she said calmly or as calmly as she could "Thank you."

"For what?" Had he forgotten about saving her already?

"For helping me with that guy, back when we were in town earlier."

"You don't have to thank me. I couldn't just leave you." They kept walking, silence taking over again. After several more minutes, Zuko broke the silence.

"So Mai, what brings you out here?" He said this quite calmly. Mai didn't want to tell him that she had come to capture him with Azula. She could always lie, but she had never been able to lie to Zuko before, why would she be able to now. It seemed the truth was her only option.

"I'm here with Azula. We are tracking the Avatar and his friends. As well as two believed to be traitors." Well it wasn't a lie. It wasn't the total truth either, but it wasn't a lie.

"Let me guess, one traitor would be my uncle and the other is me?" Mai just nodded her head, her troat to dry to speak.

"Will you turn me over once you get back? Will you tell Azula exactly were to find me tomorrow? Or will you pretend you never saw me?" Mai had always been good at hiding her true feelings and it seemed Zuko was too. She had no idea what he was thinking or what he was feeling.

Looking at him as they walked into the town, Mai realized she had no idea what she would tell Ty Lee or Azula. She really hadn't thought this whole thing though very well. She would be charged with treason if she lied to Azula and was caught, but she would never be able to turn Zuko over now.

"I owe you. You saved me earlier, now it's my turn to repay that dept." Stopping at the door to the inn, she continued. "I cannot stop hunting you. My loyalties are to my friends. But I will not tell them I saw you."

"So the next time I see you we'll be enemies?"

"Yes."

"Are we enemies now though?" Staring into his eyes, she answered truthfully.

"No."

"Good, because now might be my only chance to do this."

Before Mai was able to ask what he was going to do, she felt another set of lips press gently against hers. It was over as fast as it began, but to Mai it felt like hours.

He studied her reaction before turning to leave. "I have truly enjoyed the past few hours we have spent together. I really did miss you and I will miss you until we meet again. Goodbye Mai." With that he was gone.

"Goodbye." Was all she could say to the empty street before her. She entered the inn and shut the door. As quietly as she could Mai crept back to her room.

Entering her room, she went straight to her bed and layed down. Touching her lips still able to feel Zuko's lips on hers, she sighed. Her loyalties were to her friends. They always were. But after what happened that night Mai wasn't so sure anymore.

Authors note: Well that was chapter three. There will probably be only one or two more chapters, and I have a potential idea for a sequel. So if anyone would like a sequel once this is finished let me know. I also did a picture for this story. And anyone who can tell me at what point in the past three chapters it takes place at gets a virtual cookie. So long until the next chapter! The picture can be found at be found at a link on my homepage.

Please R&R ;)


End file.
